


Vanilla Ice Cream

by Cartoonygirl



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, i posted this on my tumblr a while ago but i wanted to get some more feedback, maybe i'll write more idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonygirl/pseuds/Cartoonygirl
Summary: She Loves Me modern AU drabble thing, I don't really know, it's just a piece of the Vanilla Ice Cream scene.





	Vanilla Ice Cream

Amalia woke groggily to knocking on the door.  _God_ , she was hungover. Maybe the wine was a bad idea.

“Who’s there?” She mumbled, sitting up. She must have forgotten to set her alarm last night.

“Amalia?” She didn’t recognize the voice. “ _Amalia?”_

“Yeah, ‘m coming…” She stumbled out of bed, not bothering with her appearance.

Georg was at the door, holding a brown paper bag. Amalia was surprise.

“Georg?”

“Well, uh, I was in the neighborhood, and I heard you weren’t feeling well…”

“You did? How?” Amalia asked, suspicious.

“I’m back at Maraczek’s,” Georg said.

“Oh, and you’ve come to see if I’m  _really_ sick, is that it?” Amalia screamed. “So you can tell everybody that there’s nothing wrong with me? Well, not today!”

“Amalia-”

“What time is it? I’m not  _that_  late,” She said without checking the time. She headed to the closet.

“Where’s my other shoe? Don’t just stand there, where’s my shoe?” Amalia yelled.

“I think you should lie down,” Georg said. He grabbed Amalia’s hat off her head.

“Will you  _give me my hat_ , where’s my shoe?”

“I think you have a fever, Amalia-”

“WHERE’D YOU PUT MY SHOE?” Amalia interrupted. “What kind of asshole are you? You don’t want me to go, so you stole my shoe!”

“Amalia, you’re hysterical!”

“WHERE IS MY FUCKING SHOE, GEORG.”

“That’s it!” Georg grabbed Amalia, carried her to her bed, and dropped her. She began to sob. Georg sat down next to her.

“I brought you something,” He said.

“You did?” Amalia said through tears, her sobbing now slightly dampened. “What?”

“See for yourself.” Georg handed her the bag. She dug through it and pulled out a small, yellow container.

“What…?”

“Vanilla ice cream! It’s the best thing in the world when you’re sick, here, I’ll find a spoon,” Georg said, standing.


End file.
